Phil DeVille
'Phillip Richard Bill "Phil" DeVille (born March 31, 1990) '''is a main character of both the Rugrats Television series and it's spin off series, All Grown Up!, appearing in most episodes of both series. Phil has a twin sister named Lil who he is very close to. Rugrats They were both one year and three months old. Phil and Lil are adorable twins who were alike in every possible way, and were even dressed to match both wore pink with black-pink striped shirts and turquoise outfits Phil's being a shirt and Lil's being a dress with a handkerchief on the left side and a duck on the right, and both had a small amount of brown hair on top of their oddly-shaped heads. Phil wore blue shoes and shorts and was drawn for the most part without ear lobes episodes from 1996 to early 1999 and The Rugrats Movie show Phil with ear lobes. Phil is younger than Lil by two minutes. Despite their cuteness, they also shared the same interest, consuming worms which they have often called "Chocolate Spaghetti" and toilet water. They often used their full names, Phillip and Lillian, against one another when arguing. Their parents, Betty and Howard, often confused the two despite permanent differences, like the ears, as well as of course their genders. It is often believed in various fan circles that the inspiration for their names may have come from Ayn Rand's book Atlas Shrugged, which features two in-law characters named Phillip Hardride and Lillian Rearden. His Oggy and the Cockroaches counterpart is Bob, both like to communicate with growling and barking. Relationships Lil Deville: Phil is very close with her but like every brother and sister they fight. They like the same things like Reptar, bugs (up until "Rugrats Go Wild), worms, mud, dirt and they like to be dirty and they love to play together. Tommy Pickles: He loves to play with him and go on adventrues with him. They are close friends and he loves Tommy's ideas. Chuckie Finster: Sometimes Phil along with LIl tease him for being the scared baby in the group but they do get along most of the time. Kimi Finster: There not as close but they still are friends and they do play together and care for each other and Phil loves Kimi's ideas and games. Dil Pickles: In the movie he didn't like Dil at all but at the end of the movie he started to like him. There not as close but they are still friends and he likes helping him with things. Like in ''"A Step At a Time", the babies were playing a game but they feel bad for Dil because he can not walk yet so Phil along with Lil tried to get Dil walking. Though he sometimes gets annoyed with Dil but he still cares about him. Susie Carmichael: Susie cares about Phil and when Angelica tease Phil and his friends Susie always stops her. Category:Babies Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:DeVille Category:Toddlers Category:Males Category:Boys Category:Rugrats Category:Twins